Master of Darkness
by PokemonBuzz
Summary: Shadow Rowan was a young boy who, like all the other children, dreamed of being a Pokemon master. Everything changed when Shadow was kicked out of other people's lives, and now he will train to be a Dark type trainer to get revenge against them. DISCONTINUED.


**This is going to be my next story, so if you have any suggestions, please tell me.**

* * *

**Master of Darkness**

Ms. Neil had always produced a fine batch of trainers. She always reviewed the children, and she was proud to say that some of her children were league winners.

Ms. Neil was in charge of an orphanage, called The Neil Orphanage.

She let orphans go out and become trainers. She taught them everything they needed to know, and the information proved to be useful.

Before she let orphans to go out and become trainers, she reviewed their profiles to see what problems they had.

There was one child that was always in her head, a young boy named Shadow Rowan.

He was an exceptionally bright young boy, though he didn't show it.

He was found on the doorstep in a cardboard box, with a note in it.

The note read,

_Dear Ms. Neil, _

_I cannot take care of my son any longer, he is too much to handle. I want to pass on the job of taking care of him for us. His name is Shadow Rowan. His father died a hero, and Shadow is too much like him. I can't stand it, he reminds me too much of my husband._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mrs. Rowan_

She had always thought that he would make a perfect trainer, because he could talk to Pokemon.

Ms. Neil knew it sounded crazy, but she saw it with her own eyes.

The boy would go to the forest everyday and talk with an Absol.

The Absol would go up to Shadow and nuzzle him. She even heard Shadow whispering to it once.

The Absol would attack anyone but Shadow who tried to touch him.

Needless to say, the Absol was very fond of Shadow.

* * *

Everything Ms. Neil thought about Shadow Rowan was changed one day.

Shadow was being bullied by the orphanage's biggest child.

Shadow was usually bullied by him because they, like everyone else in the orphanage thought he was abandoned by his parents. They didn't know the full story, though.

"Hey baby, you should go away, you don't belong here. You should live in the streets, trying to survive, like your poor mother. You're so weak, you dn't deserve to be a trainer," the bully, Marcus taunted.

Shadow clenched his fists tightly, he hated those taunts the most. Shadow wanted to run at him and scream insults to his face.

Before Marcus even thought about what he did, Shadow slammed into Marcus and choked him.

Many people screamed, Ms. Neil heard the screams, and went to check out the commotion.

Ms. Neil walked into the room, and she was horrified on what she saw.

Shadow was choking Marcus, and blood was coming out of Marcus's mouth. Marcus's face was all pale and he looked like a ghost.

Ms. Neil couldn't believe what she had just saw, her favorite pupil was assaulting another child in the orphanage.

Before Ms. Neil could even think of what she did, she kicked Shadow out of the orphanage.

Shadow was shocked of what he just did and his assault on Marcus, he tried to explain what happened, but Ms. Neil ignored him and tended to Marcus's wounds.

* * *

The first thing Shadow did was try to find Absol, he knew that his friend would help him with anything.

When Shadow found Absol, Absol nuzzled him. Shadow laughed and frowned when he thought of Marcus laughing at him.

Absol knew something was wrong with him and tried to make him feel better.

Tomorrow, Shadow would start his journey, so he decided he would get ready for his journey.

He used the money he had in his pocket to buy a large cloak that covered his entire body except his face, but he bought a black mask to cover his face. He didn't want to run into any of the children in the orphanage.

Then, he went to the regional professor, who was Professor Birch.

He was currently in Oldale Town, so he brought a bottle of water in case he was thirsty. Absol was coming with him, of course.

Everyone in Oldale Town stared at him while he walked out of there, they had never seen anyone in the town dress like him. They all thought he was strange.

He set off to Professor Birch's laboratory, he wanted to register himself as a Pokemon trainer, but not enter the league.

Shadow thought of training his Pokemon more before entering a Pokemon league, losing, and humiliating himself.

He decided that he would make a home and catch Dark type Pokemon, since Absol was his starter.

* * *

When Shadow got to Professor Birch's laboratory, Professor Birch was on the computer typing an article.

"Oh, I didn't expect anybody here today," Professor Birch said surprised.

"I am a new trainer, will you register me as a Pokemon trainer?" Shadow asked.

"Alright, what is your name? What is your hometown? What is your starter?" Professor Birch asked quickly.

"My name is Shadow Rowan, my home is Mt. Silver, and my starter is Absol," Shadow stated.

Absol suddenly jumped into the room and Professor Birch was surprised.

"How could you live in Mt. Silver? That place could kill you!" Professor Birch exclaimed.

"Let's just say I found a way to survive," Shadow said mysteriously.

"Well then, here is your Pokedex," Professor Birch replied.

Shadow walked away, and he started to travel to Mt. Silver.

When he was still in the orphanage, they took occasional trips to different places around the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn regions.

One of the places they went to were Silver Town.

_Flashback_

_Shadow wandered away from the group when they were there. He ran up the mountain, but was soon overwhelmed by the cold._

_Shadow ran away and tumbled into a cave, the cave led into different places around Mt. Silver. He explored around there, and he had a great memory, so he remembered exactly where he was. He memorized where the tunnels led to. The cave was also warm and bright, which was different from other caves._

_Shadow wandered back to the group and nobody noticed he was gone._

_End of Flashback_

Ever since that trip, he had wanted to go back and explore the caves even more. They fascinated him, and there were many different types of Pokemon in the cave.

Shadow decided that he would return to Mt. Silver, and stay there when he started to go Professor Birch's laboratory.

**This is the first chapter of Master of Darkness. I hope that you will all enjoy this story and give me positive reviews!**


End file.
